Life is Illusion, Death is Reality
by MistressChi08
Summary: This is dedicated for my beloved friends on fan fiction and a special gift for Christmas and New Year for you guys !. The story about Haou Yuki needs help from his school project until Jehu decided help him in one condition become his lover until he satisfied, who turn become a passionate lover, AU-OOC - Non-Beta User, One-Shot "Love and Pain all the matters in life. Tragic Ending!


**Me:** This is dedicated to my friends on fan fiction and also other website like **FB**, **YGO DARK** **SPIRIT SHIPPING FAN FIC GROUP**, and **deviant Art**... (^,^v) _A special gift to you! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(And also thanks to my dear friends)<strong>_

-**chrisandersenyuki**

-**Pandora's-Wonderland**

-**X3Angelwingz3X**

-**Yami Miki**

-**BlueEyesVampireKnight**

-**ii xkikix ii**

-**Araide-san**

-I know I'm such a poor English grammar. ***Crying in embarrassing* **... (T^T)

* * *

><p><strong>Helena:<strong> This is _short-shoot story_... a very sad story; if you don't like sad story don't read it okay~! (-,-) ***glaring***

**Me / Helena:** Hope you guys _**love it or Hate it**_~! ... **_(*Bow in chibi's mode*)_**

* * *

><p><strong>*NOTES*<strong> I'm not really good at _**English writing**_ so _**don't expect too much**_and I'm _**not really good fluency English words**_ ... ok? _***thumbs up**_* but I really trying my best as far as good... _***blushing***_

***Warnings!*** _DO NOT READ_ if you don't like _**spirit shipping**__, __**dark shipping**_ and _**mild yaoi**__..._ I guess? (*,*)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN **YUGIOH: GX** (Got it~!), others **poems** in here, and **songs**… Only Claimer is **KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**~! Not **Damn Asshole 4Kids**~; and **Katy Perry** Song... _(But this is my original story...never exist on the real __**Gx **__story. This is my fantasy one. So? Sew out~! If don't like __**Spirit Shipping**__ and __**Dark-Spirit shipping**__... Don't reads it~! Last warning~!__**(o.o)**__ …)_

* * *

><p><strong>*** Enjoy! (BOW) ***<strong>

_(Insert Bottom Play "Thinking of You by Katy Perry")_

Tittle - _**"Life is Illusion, Death is Reality"**_

Today is December 24, 2011... 4 hours to go before the Christmas Eve; every in one of house in this street are celebrating on their own parties, family reunion, friendship party, school Christmas party, and anything else what they called parties. Everyone was own errand to do their job to make special this night, but except one. Yes this man was seating and watching on anime show on his laptop trying forgetting today is special day or not; and he living alone his dark room.

"**Ha~! Ha~! Ha~...** what crap shit this movie, all characters are sweating, fucking hell sex I all time, and... ?" a man spoke. Then the door suddenly open, it was old woman in age 50's, she's had deep brown eyes, wavy light brown short haired, and wearing damn red dress attire.

"**Haou...** Where's **Judai**?" a woman spoke.

"Sleeping...", Haou still watching on his laptop.

"Okay?... want to join us to the Christmas street party this night", a woman waiting to his son to join her and make have some fun tonight.

"No... And thank you", Haou still watching.

"Okay, I'll bring some food later... make sure the door always lock", a woman closed the door quietly and going to the street Christmas party tonight she was going.

"**Hmmmp~**", Haou just sighed and turned off his laptop, then play his I-phone with his secretly favorite signature song. It was; "**Thinking Of you**" by **KATY PERRY**.

Haou seated on his bed beside his little Judai sleeping quietly peacefully on his face. Then he starts play bottoms on his secret favorite song.

_**..."Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed"...<strong>_

Haou just stared into the dark wall shadow; and started his own old past life before this Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back in 7 years ago)<strong>_

Haou was walking on his way to the schools; today his _1st day on his college life_, he was a happy go lucky person, quiet, innocent and always think positive. His first day was perfect and meets his new friends **Asuka**, **Jim** and **Ryo**. They are nice and kind friends always helping you out on the **HELL** school works. But after few months; it was end of 1st semester Haou had to finish his last paper project, his favorite major subject then his laptop suddenly got error and Haou was stunned and frustration on his face. He really needs to finish the paper work or else he will not pass this subject.

"**Shit~! What on the earth!**", Haou was screaming and swearing at his laptop inside the library but someone tapped his right shoulder it was Jim and Ryo.

"Easy mate~... this is not going work if you didn't stop bullying on your poor little laptop", Jim said with sympathy on his voice.

"**Tell me!.**... I need a help guys", I was teary eyes on my face.

"There's a person I know who will help you out without failure on his work", Ryo said with still emotionless expression as always.

After 30 minutes. We are standing front door on computer shop near to our university school. It was neat, dark and many people inside the shop.

"**Hey! Blue freak Haired!**", Jim shouting that can heard in all people inside the shop; I was blushing in embarrassing a moment I was standing behind him and Ryo.

"**What! Freak Crocodile man!**", a man seated on the middle in this room while still typing on his 1 computer and 2 laptops on his desk.

"I need some help yah know~", Jim said with softly on his voice

"**Sorry **I'm busy! Out of order today"; a man still typing. Then I walked towards to him and slammed my hand on his wreck desk with loud **'THUND'**.

"What's wrong with you~! I said **OUT OF ORDER**! **DID YOU HEARD THAT**~! ", a man turned his head to me seeing with his deadly glared on his face. But for me it was like angel from hell. He was tall, dark tealed blue haired, wearing sleeveless black shirt and dirty blue jeans and black converse shoes. I think he's older than me more than 3 years, I guess?

"I need your help to my special project it will be passed tomorrow, my laptop broke out and please fixed it already", I was ordering him instead begging help me out. Then he just grins at me.

"Okay... But in one condition... You will be my boyfriend from now on until I satisfied and dump you", I was shocked what he said to me. Neither was he freaking asshole gay or I'll be happy because he will help me out. I was about answer his offered.

"Okay if you don't... Goodbye your precious project and repeated again your unit subject", he turned his face away from me and typing nothing happened. I was totally glaring at him; do I have choice?

I deep breathe and... "Okay!.. But first you must help me out before we official couple", I was totally red tomato face saying those awful embarrassing words came from shit mouth.

_**(End the Flash Back)**_

_**..."You said move on, where do I go?  
>I guess second best is all I will know"...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Haou still seating and still listen his fave song; then there's a small tears on his both eyes and ready fall down.<p>

_**..."'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes"...<strong>_

Haou held up his both knees and embrace his both arms like cuddling himself; He burying his face on knees and try not to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back in 6 years ago)<strong>_

Haou seated on the Branch chair beside Jehu cuddling his little koi; while watching sunset on the far away beach sand. This place was for the sweet lover league; there's a many couple out there, are lovey dovey on their own worlds like Haou and Jehu doing even their passionate kissing , they're really don't mind at all for those whole people on the place watching them.

"Haou... can you be my mine now?", Jehu spoke after their kissing and Haou Just staring his only true love.

"Of course my beloved Jehu", Haou said without thinking because he really love him and he wants to be his forever.

"Thank you... Haou, I always love you from the first time I saw you, I promised your always be my heart and no one will be torn apart us", Jehu smile and embraces his soon to be husband someday.

_**(End the flash back)**_

* * *

><p>Haou was crying now while shutting his mouth tightly; he didn't want to hear anyone he was crying on the middle of special day.<p>

"Jehu, why life is so illusion to me", he whispered and sobbing on his knees.

_**..."He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
>(Taste your mouth)<br>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself"...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back in 6 and half years ago)<strong>_

Haou and Jehu live on their small apartment, they are happily couple or married even Haou family disagree his deeply in love on the same sex guy named Jehu Anderson and Haou parents wants take away him from Jehu , and that's why Haou runaway with his beloved Jehu too far away from his old life. After they're run away from the big city, they're official husband and husband on the civil wedding. Now they are livings on the small city that no one will bother them and happy ever after.

"Jehu~? You know I love you in my whole life?", Haou laying on the bed beside his beloved.

"Of course I know and I do love you in my whole eternity life", Jehu embrace his little koi with half naked body blocking his down part by blanket.

"Thanks for everything... I never felt so happy in whole life", Haou was loner person and trying to get pay attention his parent from him but after he meet Jehu on his 1st end semester he was completed happy person... A real person happy, caring and love because Jehu teaches him how life was wonderful.

_**(End the flash back)**_

* * *

><p>Haou just staring into black shadow again same as did earlier; "Why Jehu... I hate you ...but still I love you... I know I'm so stupid to love you, but I can't stop loving you". Haou start cried again. Then just a minute Judai stir move and open his little cute chocolate brown seeing his papa was crying.<p>

"Papa... are you okay", Haou shocked didn't notice Judai was awake by his idiot sobbing acting.

"Nothing... just go to sleep", Haou ordering Judai. He didn't want to be rude to little Judai, but he don't want to worried his only son. Then unexpected happened.

"I love you papa... I'll be always good boy for you papa", then little Judai going back to sleep again.

Haou just smile... a really sad smile. _'You like your DAD Judai, same as happy and caring like you father always do to me'_, Haou talking himself to his mind.

_**...'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**_

_**(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
>Thinking of you, what you would do<br>If you were the one who was spending the night  
>(Spending the night, spending the night)<br>Oh, I wish that I was looking into"...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back in 5 years ago)<strong>_

Haou was seated on the couch in the living room, waiting his beloved husband going back home from his work, and then small click sound the door opened. Haou was about greets Jehu but He's expression was shocked.

"No welcome home Honey~?", Jehu just grinned with teasing tone. Jehu was holding a small baby.

Without asked from Haou, he immediately hugged Jehu tightly, with crying tears happiness on his face.

"Thank you Jehu... thank you, thank you...", Haou repeated his word non stopping thanks his beloved husband. Haou was feeling lonely on their apartment these past few months, then Haou secretly wished they're have child, too bad they are bot male. Jehu knows what to do his beloved to make happy.

"**Hwaaaaahhhh!**", a baby suddenly cried.

"I think he's hungry?", Jehu said while another his hand showing a big bag; inside the bag was milks bottle, diapers, and anything need for the baby.

"He?...", Haou just stared at the baby. Then he smile.

"What he's name?", Haou asked Jehu,; while Jehu feeding bottle milk on the baby boy.

"Judai... a simple, caring and love just like us", Jehu said with warmly smiling on his beloved Haou.

Haou was blushed then he grabbed Judai and now he was the one feeding little baby Judai.

"Now do I look like a mother?...", Haou said with emotionless expression on his face with deadly glared on his both golden eyes.

"No you're like a Papa; your will be Papa and I'm Dad... Deal?", Jehu gulped trying not to tease Haou was totally like a mother while holding a baby.

"Okay... it's a deal, I thought you want to call me **MOMMY** or else no sex entire year", Haou said with treating on his words.

'Thank god... I got right choice', Jehu said to his mind and he was pale face without making his love; his life will be doomed.

_**(End the flash back)**_

* * *

><p>Haou stop cried and wiping his tears on face. He stared small sleeping figure. Haou held up blanket over the small Judai body. Haou just sighed and listen again his fave song.<p>

_**..."You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
>how I could let myself let you go<br>Now, now the lessons learned  
>I touched it, I was burned<br>Oh, I think you should know!"...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flash back in 5 and half Years ago)<strong>_

Haou was taking from the 2 police officers. He was trying struggle from the two police.

"Mr. Haou Yuki, you're both parents are so worried about you, you're going home where you are belong", a man spoke.

"Let me go!... I don't want to go back to the **hell house**", Haou screaming and trying get away from the police officers.

Jehu suddenly jumps in the group.

"Jehu!", Jehu smirked and push away the 2 officer from Haou and he grabbed Haou right arm and get away from the officers are about to catch them up.

"Where's Judai?", Jehu asking Haou while running away from the place He was caught by the officers.

"They're take away Judai from me before I managed fight back on them", Haou was trying not cried this situation. Then there's a **BAM**. Yes! a sound bullet shoots toward to them.

"Jehu!", Haou seeing his beloved suddenly fall down instantly to the ground. He was hurt and bleeding straight to his heart.

"**Jehu! Don't leave me**", Haou held down and embrace his beloved husband.

"Haou, ***pant*** Please don't cry ***pant*** you know ***cough* **I... don't want to see you crying like this... ***split blood from his mouth*...**", Jehu held his hand to cherish right face Haou trying comfort his only love. Haou just stared and unable to talked from his feeling, a feeling losing his love going to die soon.

"**Please Jehu**,, **don't leave me**...**please**... **I need you**... **Please** ... **I really need you**...**I don't want to lose you; I don't want to live alone in my whole lif**e... **I don't want to be alone**!.. **Jehu! I love you!** **Please**! **Don't leave me**... **pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!** ", Haou was crying out loud that can heard all the place they are.

"No... ***pant***...Please promise me... ***pant***... take care always you're self and our Judai. Please, I'm begging you my beloved Haou", Jehu smile and kissed passionate to Haou. Within minute Jehu back away and falling down like lifeless human.

"**Jehu~!**", Haou screaming and crying like broken human boy.

_**...'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>(Thinking of you, thinking of you)<br>Thinking of you, what you would do  
>If you were the one who was spending the night<br>(Spending the night, spending the night)"...  
>.."Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes"...**_

After incident they discover the **one **who called the police and shoot **Jehu heart** was **Asuka Tenjoin**, Asuka was deeply in love to Haou and after she discover Haou and Jehu was eloped , Asuka was deadly blind jealous and want to bring back Haou to hers. A few months Asuka sentenced to jail for almost **25 years** for murder **Jehu Anderson** in age 25. Now Haou was living with his only family with his only son **Judai**.

_**(End the flash back)**_

* * *

><p>Haou was cried a lot this time, for being whole years trying hide his real emotion, being cold hearted person acted are now broke away. Now it's Christmas Day, today is <strong>10<strong>**th**** death anniversary of Jehu Anderson** in the _**exact Christmas Eve**_.

_**.."Oh, won't you walk through?  
>And bust in the door and take me away?<br>Oh, no more mistakes  
>'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay"...<strong>_

Haou just stared toward to shadow wall and listen his secret fave song while there's a loud music and fireworks explode into the sky on their street _Christmas party_... because in this time exact 12 midnight happening in the Christmas eve. Jehu was die on his lap while smile on his face, a face he know they're got many love and happy memories when they're living peacefully and with their little only son. Jehu always singing his fave song; when every time they're spends together.

Haou slide his body on the floor staring to the window seeing the fireworks on the sky.

"I've always thinking of you Jehu...", now Haou is crying a lot this time can't take his pain and suffer from his heart, he did really miss his beloved Jehu.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Don't be sad when I Die"** _

_..."When tomorrow starts without me,  
>and I'm not there to comfort you,<br>please know that I still love you,  
>cause I know you love me too.<em>

When tomorrow starts without me,  
>and you feel lost and blue,<br>I hope these words I've written  
>will help to see you through.<p>

Someday your pain will ease,  
>sadness replaced by fond memories<br>Come tomorrow you will hear  
>I love you whispered on the breeze.<p>

When tomorrow starts without me  
>because God has called me home<br>I turn, blowing a kiss for thee  
>Sad that you may feel alone.<p>

I will miss you tomorrow  
>as I take one last glimpse<br>a tear falls from my cheek  
>I'll be going home.<p>

And tomorrow will start without me"...

**-The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I know it's really sad story, I was crying right now... **hahahaha~!** It was touchy story right?... =3

**Helena:** ***sigh*** well? Free to comment... No flammings, for some wrong grammar and sentence. Were sorry, we are poor at English but we tried our best. Hope you like this~! (^,^)

**Me:** ***smile*** I have nothing to say this... just thanks for reading this! And review!

**Helena:** If **you do like or love** it just **click **the **damn review bottom!** and If **YOU don't like/hate it** don't press review bottom and **click back page** and **NEVER EVER** come back here!, _**got it!**_ . _***death glares***_

**Me:**Zzzzz... ***sleeping***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Christ mas and happy new year guys! Hope we still be friends in the next future years...<strong>_

_**By Beloved MistressChi08 **_


End file.
